ballad_ex_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
The Black Talons
The Black Talons are a significant reactionary-ultranationalist movement in Imperial Kymuria. Made up of dozens of smaller groups, less organised and more socially based than the Regency Court or political parties, the Black Talons are fiercely conservative and pro-Imperial. They were founded in 820KF during the chaos of the Constitution War as a citizen's militia to protect church lands and properties, but soon reorganised into a fiercely reactionary and nationalistic paramilitary that summarily executed liberal soldiers and citizens. Following the war, they slowly began to disband, but a small section of Coppannis-based members kept the name, if not the organisation itself, alive. It is not clear when the name "Black Talons" originated, or what its exact meaning to the movement is. Composition of the movement was quite diverse: it was made up of aristocrats, businessmen, storekeepers, priests, petty bourgeoisie and large numbers of loyal peasants. The Black Talon’s choice of motto, adopted from the Emperor’s own slogan, reflects the basis of the movement’s ideology: ‘Death to the traitors, Long Live the Crown, Long Live Kymuria’. Their symbols reflected their ideas: the Angelican cross and the An-Bagranthar lion. They call for and in some cases demand devotion and loyalty to the Monarch, the aristocracy and the Kymurian Angelican church. More militant factions declared war on suspected revolutionaries and dissident groups, and as such, confrontations between groups of Black Talons, Striking workers and revolutionary groups were common. They often carried out their own security work in areas travelled by royal dignitaries, and aristocrats often paid them for the same service. The publication of the "Black and Tan Ballad" in a national newspaper in 840KF made them empire-famous. The most famous verse went: "We Black Talons we'll guard what's right, By our watch shall shine the Empire's might. No foe to large nor scum too small, We Black Talons, we march for Kymuria all." Organisation was deliberately kept de-centralised. "Bosses" would found regional branches of the Black Talons, some of which decided their "boss" by vote, but most of which were based on political machinery. These bosses would then hold meetings at will to decide on particular issues and policy, but never chose a leader. During the bloody days following the assassination of conservative politician Caleb Blackford and the attempt on the royal family, the Black Talons found themselves a very popular group for patriotic citizens, who took the attacks as personal assaults on their national identity, and soon donned the typical black suit and bandoleers. Their membership did decline somewhat after Erwin Beatty became Prime Minister, and on several occasions sitting house members were linked to the Black Talons, acting as local bosses. There was a women's and youth wing that often acted as agent provocateurs within agrarianist and anarchist groups, whom the Black Talons regarded as their chief enemy. It is not surprising that Black Talon groups received moral and financial support from the Imperial regime itself as a cheap alternative to policing dissent-laden areas. It is ironic, however, that these groups were at their strongest while the Kymurian Empire was most under threat: during the reign of Tyenn I, the mad emperor, and the years immediately following. The organisation had offices in more than 900 cities, towns and villages to recruit, organise and propagandise. A breakaway group, the Union of Kymurian Menfolk, was less patient and demanded action against anyone it perceived to be anti-Kymurian or critical of the Imperial regime. The Osharies, a small but visible minority, were the easiest targets – so between 1026KF and 1034KF and the following spring, bands of these so-called ‘Kymurian protectors’ patrolled the countryside, killing and expelling Osharies wherever they could be found (more than 21,000 were killed in Arkanburg alone). This and other Black Talon groups also engaged in assassinations of leaders and writers who were liberal or advocated change; it has been speculated that Premier Harding himself may have been the victim of the Black Talons, who saw him as responsible for the collapse of Kymurian domination over Panguilla. It is often speculated (Not openly) that Empress Theodora communicated with militant elements of the Black Talons to secure her transition to power, although these rumours are neither confirmed or denied, and it should be noted that for a considerable amount of time,the black talons were in fact opposed to Theodora's ascension, as she had a reputation as a secret liberal, though the organisation supported her unianimously once she came to power and made clear that things would be "returned to normal."